


five star safety rating

by gezurak



Series: five star safety rating [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, M/M, i don't know what this is, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gezurak/pseuds/gezurak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's way of telling Stiles he's ready to be a dad is by purchasing a Volvo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five star safety rating

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Volvo with a "baby on board" sign. it gave me feels.

Stiles stands in the middle of the driveway and gapes at the bright blue XC60 in front of him. 

Derek Hale, wearer of black leather jackets and driver of a Camaro, has brought home a  _Volvo_. He's done a lot of things Stiles would never have thought possible since they've been together, but a  _Volvo._ This is just ridiculous. 

"What do you think?" Derek asks tentatively, hovering behind his husband and trying to guage his reaction. 

"The colour is awesome, of course, but a Volvo? Really?" Stiles says as he runs a hand along the handle of the driver's side door. The cerulean vehicle glints in late afternoon sun, not unlike the battered Jeep it's parked next to. He has to admit the car's lines are quite nice for something so...traditional. 

"It has a five star safety rating," Derek supplies. He opens the door when Stiles moves along in his circling of the SUV. "And a navigation system." 

Stiles comes back around to peer over Derek's shoulder into the cabin. The front control panels are sleek, trimmed in chrome, a display screen settled in the centre unit. 

"Do we  _need_ a navigation system? What happened to your werewolf homing senses?" he asks and slips into the driver's seat. The steering wheel is warm beneath his fingers and the seat itself is comfortable. 

"Just in case, Stiles. And look, leather interior. Easy to clean." 

Stiles snorts and reaches down to touch the side of the seat, leather buttery smooth and soft. 

"Good. Blood can't ruin the upholstery of another of our vehicles then." 

Derek's mouth twists. 

"I was thinking more like juice." 

"Juice? Who would be drinking juice -" 

Stiles trails off when it suddenly makes senses and looks away from the speedometer to his husband, eyes wide. 

Children. Children would be drinking juice in the back seat, on leather that's easy to clean, in a vehicle with a five star safety rating because god knows supernatural trouble follows Derek and Stiles everywhere they go. 

"You bought this car for our  _kids_ ," he whispers incredulously, voice choked. He feels the warmth surge in his chest. Having kids is something they've always talked about, as far back as before they were even together, but had decided after getting married to put on hold due to Derek's hesitancies about being a parent. 

Derek rests both hands on the roof and leans down into Stiles' space, looking sheepish as he nods. 

"I know it's been a while since we talked about it, but yeah. If you're still ready, I think I am too." 

Stiles nearly falls out of the car as he scrambles to shift in the seat and cup Derek's jaw in his hands to kiss him. 

"Yes. Yes, absolutely entirely so so ready to have children with you," he breathes out in a rush, lips still pressed to Derek's. 

Derek who, bless him, laughs into his mouth and pulls him close. 

"Good. Cos I really don't want to have to take this thing back." 

"Never." 

**Author's Note:**

> [this](http://i.imgur.com/YpGV8Xr.jpg) is the car. it couldn't not be blue.


End file.
